Heretofore it was known in the prior art to add padding and/or multiple layers of stocking material at the knee region to protect the knee when worn. Typical of such prior art construction were Selby, U.S. Pat. No. 210,810, granted Dec. 10, 1878; Berger U.S. Pat. No. 422,702, granted Mar. 4, 1890; Hurdel, U.S. Pat. No. 726,299, granted Apr. 28, 1903; Gailbraith, U.S. Pat. No. 927,785, granted July 13, 1909; Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,354, granted May 8, 1917; and Chesebro, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,322, granted Dec. 7, 1976.
Said prior art sock constructions were often bulky and uncomfortable in use; costly in both materials of construction and manufacturing; and often required multiple piece assembly and adjustment. Further the bulky and multiple material aspects made conventional laundering difficult. Still further, some of the prior art socks were so constructed as to fit only a specific size foot and leg.
Now there is provided by the present invention a sock which is specifically useful in skateboarding and which does not require the addition of padding or reinforcing members.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a sock wherein the sock is prevented from slipping so that the comfort and protection afforded to the wearer remains during skateboarding.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a sock which is of integral knitted construction and which is useful in skateboarding without the addition of padding or reinforcing members.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a sock as aforesaid which is of one-piece woven construction.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a sock which is protective in the critical knee region and yet provides the comfort in the foot region.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a sock which is effectively a one-piece construction which does not require the addition or attachment of other pieces of padding or reinforcement.
It is a further aspect of this invention to provide a sock which is useful in several foot-leg sizes.
It is still a further aspect of this invention to provide a sock as aforesaid which is readily washable.
It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a sock which is readily fabricated of relatively inexpensive materials and yet safe and practical in skateboarding use.